1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a modified version of the blackjack card game.
2. Related Art
Blackjack, also known as Twenty-One, is a card game that has been played for many decades by recreational players and gamblers. Blackjack is a mainstay at casinos all over the United States and the world.
Generally, at casinos, blackjack is played according to a set of standardized rules. These standardized rules include rules regarding the play of the cards and rules regarding how the players may place wagers.
A genre of television programs known as “game shows” has been in existence for decades. On a typical game show, contestants compete against one another for a reward, such as a prize or money. The competition typically involves the playing of a game. The actual competition is recorded and then later broadcast as a television program. In some instances, the game is based on a conventional game that might be expected to be well-known by members of a television audience. However, the game rules may be adapted due to the constraints of a television program, such as, for example, a time constraint. In addition, the game rules may also be adapted in a manner calculated to make the game and the competition more exciting for the television viewers, because a major objective of the production of a television program is to attract as many viewers to watch the program as possible.
In recent years, games and sporting events have become increasingly popular for spectator purposes, whether in live attendance or via television. Because of the proliferation of television networks and the economic success associated with broadcasting such contests, a need has arisen to adapt the conventional game of blackjack so that it is suitable for television, with respect to both its ability to be shown as a program over a fixed time interval and its entertainment value. The present invention addresses these considerations.